


Heat Difficulties

by RussianCaravan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has avoided the dreaded week of Heat for years, but now the promised heat that he had avoided for so long had finally arrived, and with a vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Difficulties

A shriek breaks the silence in one of the many rooms of Avengers tower. Steve Rogers awakens with a fright in his bedroom, his gut churning and a wetness surrounding his crotch and sheet. Everything was hot, he was covered in sweat and his cock ached to be touched. The promised heat that he had avoided for so long had finally arrived, and with a vengeance. This was the second heat of Steve Rogers’ life, because since his first one at sixteen, he had done anything and everything to avoid the hell that is heat again. He remembered his mother’s startled voice when she smelled the familiar scent of him, as she quickly shut every window and door in the house, stuffed any holes with towels, and locked him alone in his room. He was left to take care of the horrible ache in his cock and his ass, he didn’t even _know_ what he craved so much, but oh did he crave. His mother came in twice a day with food and water, and left a bucket for his leavings. Omegas couldn’t leave the house, not in that kind of painful lust, and any Alpha that came near would go into rut- and if they weren’t with a loving mate (or, in exceptional cases, just a kind and patient person) you would be raped. And either way, soon after that heat, it was likely you would have a swollen belly. In a way, Steve was lucky he grew up in the Great Depression, as heats don’t occur during times of extreme hunger, suffering, or stress. If the body doesn’t have enough nutrients to retain its own life it can’t create another. That was another reason, aside from standing up to the bullies of the world, he was so desperate to enrol in the army.

Ever since he has woken from the ice, that stress had remained. At first, it was the entire 21st century; the fact everyone he cared about dead. Then, before he could catch his breath, this strange new version of New York was filled with Superheroes, Supervillains, aliens, secret agents, and who-knows-what-else. But now that Steve had gotten used to all, and after months of a relatively calm and happy lifestyle, he was to pay the price that every Omega must pay. Steve quickly took off his pants and spread his legs in the way of a common whore. His entire body was filled with a painful, blazing fire. It controlled him. It was so much stronger than he remembered. He started rubbing up his slick-covered thighs. He was so much older now, he knew what Omegas truly craved in their Heat, but as he rubbed across his contracting entrance, he couldn’t push in. So the pain continued. Steve started doing anything he could to cum, but a Heat was so different to being a bit horny. This wasn’t just for pleasure; he was so sensitive and desperate it was painful. It seemed nothing could satisfy him; no matter how hard, soft, quick, or slow he stroked him leaking hard cock, it did nothing; it seemed he wouldn’t cum without _something_ inside him. But he still couldn’t finger himself, he just couldn’t, especially not with the fear of a strange Alpha breaking in, violating him, and leaving him with painful memories and an unwanted child was constantly in the back of his mind. He heard the door opening and Steve’s heart stopped. His fear was coming true. Tears began to spill down his cheeks, but he refused to make a sound as footsteps continued towards him. Despite the fear pulling on his heart, he continued to stroke himself; Heat didn’t care about danger, only of cum filling his womb with potential children. Steve looked towards the door and opened his legs further- despite his super strength, he was in no condition to fight- and waited for the inevitable. The footsteps stopped. Steve closed his eyes as more tears rushed down his cheeks and he let out a pathetic last-ditch attempt to retain his sanity.

“L-Look, please, don’t do this. You-You’re better than this. Please, I can’t handle this, please go back to your mate, or at least pr-prepare me first please-“Steve chocked back on his tears “-please, I’m a virgin, don’t be too-“

“God, Steve. I didn’t know it was this bad, I would’ve come sooner” A familiar and welcome voice enters his ears, and he stares up into the concerned and kind eyes of fellow Avenger and Omega Tony Stark.

“T-Tony! Tony! Thank God, please, please help, block the windows with, with towels or something please, I can’t do it on my own please, God Tony, thank you, I was worried- I thought you were an Alpha, come to-come to-“

“Shhh, Steve, calm down. It’ll be alright. We don’t need towels, this entire building is completely safe-trust me. No Alpha will touch you, not on my watch.” Tony’s hands wiped the still-flowing tears off his face, and he realised how pathetic he must look; crying and soaked in his own fluids while helplessly stroking his cock, but Tony didn’t seem to mind. “This is your first Heat this century isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and second ever.”

“God Steve, second time? You wouldn’t even have felt it coming on. No wonder you’re so scared, and a virgin too, do you even know where your mate puts the-“

“I know that much.” Steve smiled and felt a hint of happiness, the snark of Tony Stark, despite how irritating it became, would always put a smile on his face.

“I’m glad you can smile, we all know how horrible it can get, but you know you could’ve just got some Heat suppressants from the GP if you didn’t want it right?”

“Heat Suppressants?”

“Didn’t think so, we need to have a long talk about the 21st Century soon, suppressants stop Heats. You don’t have to worry about it-or pregnancy- as long as you take it. You can stop if or when you want kids.” Steve was shocked-awed, that sounded incredible.

“Why didn’t you tell me-oh God” Steve began stroking viciously once again, god he was desperate.

“Sorry, and do you need some help with that, you know you need-“

“I know-I know I need some masculine Alphas cock deep in my ass to satisfy me alright? I just-I just can’t even touch myself there. Not after all those things I heard Alphas say in the army, not after what my mother always told me, I feel like I’m just inviting them to hurt me-I don’t want-“

“Hey, I know, I know. I don’t know what horror stories they told about rape in the forties but these days we take a lot of precautions- Alphas are trained in school resistance to Heat pheromones, suppressants, and air ventilations, you’re safe.” Steve looked up into Tony’s eyes and was so thankful he was there- he had never felt safer. “But, I know exactly how you feel Steve, I can’t be with Alphas- not.” Tony exhaled and closed his eyes. “Not since Afghanistan.” Tony paused, fighting to keep speaking. “I’ll spare you details, but since we have Heat suppressants we also have their opposite- Heat inciters. They-they injected me full of them on my first night. Because of how long I’d taken suppressants, this Heat lasted two weeks rather than one and they didn’t stop until it ended. They made sure I knew who was boss.” Steve felt a stab of guilt, he couldn’t touch himself because of stories of what happened to Omegas, but Tony- poor Tony. “I know how it feels to be afraid to this Steve. I know exactly. You don’t have any toys to help you either do you?” Steve shook his head and gasped as he continued to pull harshly on his hard cock.

“I have some, still in the packaging, you can have. But Steve, I’m sorry but it won’t get any better unless you touch yourself for me.” Steve nods, he painfully starts rubbing his other hand down his balls to his entrance and rubs over it. “I’m sorry, but this is the only way to help you, Biology is a bitch sometimes.”

“I just, I just always thought my mate would help me. When the time came.”

Tony smiled sadly “Don’t we all?”

“My Ma always said that, that the only way to be safe during a Heat was with a Mate, a good, kind friend, or an impossibly kind and patient stranger. You’re my friend Tony, and I know this may sound weird but, could you-could you help me a bit?”

“You’re in no position to properly consent to sex right now Cap.” Despite knowing Tony was right and was looking out for him, Steve was still disappointed. “But, because I see you’ll be in pain if I don’t, I’ll help finger you open and then start using some toys. Now stay calm, I’m getting onto the bed now, is that alright?” Steve nods “I’m sorry Steve, but I’ll need a clear ‘yes’ or ‘no’ from you.”

“Yes, Please Tony. Help me.” Tony proceeds to gently rub Steve’s inner thighs as he looks into Steve’s longing face. Tony places kisses down his right thigh up to cock, then does the same to the left. Steve feels himself, somehow, becoming even more aroused and relaxed. Tony then licks across the head of his cock and Steve humps into the air, lifting his ass into the air and spreading his legs even further. Tony takes a pillow and puts it under Steve, lifting up his rear. Steve feels the tense nervousness in his body calm down as Tony licks across his sock, his balls, his cheeks, and finally all over his entrance. Soon, Steve feels Tony’s finger at his entrance, rubbing around the rim, but Steve quickly contracts- he can’t.

“I know Steve, I know.” Tony says and take his finger away, and begins kissing any skin he can find. The soft pecks on his skin ease his nervousness- Steve feels loved, needed, wanted. Something- he realises- he’s craved so much more than sex all this time. Kisses soon turn into licks, and this time Tony manages his whole tongue inside of Steve.

“M-More, Tony, Please.”

A fingers is slowly presses into his entrance, sliding in with little resistance, Tony pushes Steve’s own hand off his cock and begins pumping slowly. Tony seems to know exactly what he’s doing, as soon Steve is panting with three fingers inside of him, when he feels a wondrous spark of pleasure that causes him to squirm and shift further onto Tony’s fingers. Tony uses this new found prostate by rubbing right up against it with each thrust on his fingers as his other hands works up and down Steve’s cock. The warmth of Heat in Steve’s body begins to leave his limbs and grow stronger in his gut, where he feels the familiar pressure before a wondrous realise rise and rise until he finally cums. He cums for what seems like an entire minute as Tony continues to jerk and finger him, milking out his orgasm even more, until Steve’s body collapses and, despite a still present Heat through his body and an ache in his ass, feels satisfied.

“Tony, Tony, thank you, so much.” He mummers out as his eyes close involuntarily.

“No problem Cap, I’m just going to leave and get some food, water, and some toys so you can continue on your own, alright?”

“mhmm, thank you.” He manages before a soft snores begins. Tony Stark sighs and presses the heel of his hand against his confined erection. He knew Steve needed help through those dreaded Heats, but he would never think of what just happened as anything other than friends helping friends. Of course he would; two Male Omegas were just not meant to be; it was against nature after all. Tony sighed again and wished deep in his heat that maybe Steve had realised something in their experience together, but knew it was merely wishful thinking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Omegaverse is a tad different to the usual stuff (as you may have noticed), I just wanted to experiment a bit with gender roles and expectations and history and stuff a little, particularly the whole dubious consent part of Omegaverse.


End file.
